Adam & Christine
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: My own resolution for after Joan destroy's Adam sculptures. Not a romance, a few curse words, R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Welcome to my class, Christine. Let them get in and I ll introduce you, the chemistry teacher smiled. Christine tried her best not to frown.  
That s won t be necessary, she smiled. The teacher took no notice and got everyone seated quickly. Every table had three people except one, and it would be too tall for Christine, who was in a wheelchair due to a car accident. Class! This is Christine Williams. She s the newest addition to our class. Now, this area here is lower. Um Mr. Rove, could you sit here with her? We ll see how everything works out. So, Mr. Rove sat beside Christine, who immediately pulled out some spiral notebooks and began to write. The teacher had started her notes by now, and Mr. Rove thought he should do the same. Christine smirked to herself but let it quickly fall away.  
When the teacher walked around the room, Christine turned her head to follow. Mr. Rove thought this was very odd, but he continued writing. When the lab began, Christine relied on him to retrieve things because she couldn t navigate the tight space. She could reach most of the workspace, so Mr. Rove let her carry out most of it. Neither spoke, except for business terms. When the final reaction occurred, both of them couldn t help but smile.  
Dude, this is so cool, Mr. Rove smiled.  
All hidden in these little thingies, Christine smiled. What s your name, anyhow? Adam, he whispered. Christine nodded.  
I just thought we should be even, and judging by your handwriting, you let the girls in your group do most of the writing, correct? Are you psychic or something? he asked. Christine laughed.  
I ve been known to be, but mostly it s just observations and stuff like that, she replied. He nodded. So, lunch is coming up and I have no idea where to go to skip it, so I was thinking of braving it out. Do you know a place I can sit, or skip? Either one is useful. The art room, but you have to be working on something artistic, Adam replied. Christine laughed and Adam gave her a strange look.  
It s funny to me because that s where I went in my old school, and it took me two weeks to convince the guy that literature was art. I write books. I never take notes, but it sure looks like it, doesn t it? Well, I kind of am. I was in a car accident, and I had a concussion that gave me the ability to store spoken words as knowledge. I ve been using it ever since to take notes so that I can write. It s like second nature to me, Christine explained.  
Dude, that is so cool, Adam smirked. Can I get that superhuman power? We ll see, Christine replied. She finished writing the lab notes as the bell rang. She then followed Adam to the art room and led her to the back, where a short, bald man was putting ceramic pieces on a shelf.  
Mr. McMahon, Christine wants to stay here for lunch, Adam said softly.  
Well, what will she be working on? She s not in any of my classes, he replied.  
I write, which is a form of art, more philosophical than visual, but it s my thing, you know? Like Adam and his sculptures. How did you know I did sculptures? You asked me if I was psychic before, and I replied I ve been known to be, meaning yes , Christine replied. So, Mr. McMahon, can I stay here for lunch? You re just a new kid. Are you sure you don t want to go in there? Quite sure. I ve got my lunch right here, and I ve already been insulted once today. Besides, I ve got a great idea going and I need to work on it before it fades, Christine replied. He nodded and led her to a small workstation. Adam worked nearby on sketches, but the two didn t speak, at least for a minute.  
How did you know? Adam whispered.  
I have connections to certain events in the life cycle. When I can tune in on that, I often learn about coping mechanisms, in your case the sculptures. They re very nice by the way. They ve inspired a scifi tale on my part, with giant robots destroying small towns until they reach the big cities. I think I ll give it a happy ending, but you never know. Sometimes I m in a kill em all kind of mood, which is great for apocalyptic writing, Christine smiled.  
How long have you been writing? Adam asked.  
Mostly since the accident, she replied. I had nothing to do in the hospital because of the machines in the other person s area, so I took to writing, and I haven t stopped. I also sketch, but that s to help me go to sleep at night. I still see images of the crash in my mind, so putting shapes and colors in my head instead makes it a little easier to fall asleep. I m on a sleep aid though because of the dreams. I remember everything from the crash, for some reason since the doctors don t find that normal, and the memories come out when I sleep. I can talk about it just fine, but sleep it s something you shouldn t mess with, yet it is for me. I still dream of my mom, back when she was alive. It s strange how clear it is, but during the day, I barely remember what her face looks like, or what her voice sounds like. In my dreams, I can see and hear her, and it s amazing, he smiled. Christine nodded.  
The accident really changed my mom, and I still dream of her talking to me and taking interest in me, but now she s either afraid of me or ashamed. I ll never walk again, guaranteed, but I m here and I m working things out on my own. I got a week off before I would have to start school here, since we moved, and I took that time to put out applications. I m going to get a job if it s the last thing I do, Christine smiled. Adam seemed to distance himself a little. What is it? You know how there was an empty seat at our station? he asked. Christine nodded. My last, and former best friend, sat there. She destroyed a sculpture that got me five hundred dollars, and she s suspended for it right now. Her brother was in a car accident and is in a wheelchair now. You remind me of her. I feel like this is strange, Christine muttered. She stared at the floor as if she were listening to something. I m only telling you because I m not obligated to keep a secret, I just know of it and if you know, you ll understand her motive. She knew from the beginning that the piece would somehow do something to change you or something like that. A spirit? No I don t know who it is, but they tell her things and she listens. She only destroyed your sculpture to keep you here, where you belong. She cares about you, but a wall just came up, she whispered, looking up to Adam. I wasn t supposed to tell you, but know that it was in your best interest to stay in school, and she, judging by the river I saw at the end, is very hurt and she is very angry with herself. This hurt her much more than it hurt you, I feel, yet you are a guy, and guys don t typically cry a river. I also sense fear. She s afraid to face you. I don t want to face her. I can t look at her the same anymore, Adam whispered as the bell rang. Christine packed her things then wheeled to Adam.  
She still thinks the same of you, and no matter what she did, it should not change you so much that you do not communicate. It is simple to speak. If you can t speak with your words, speak through your artwork, or my artwork, or something, but do not stay silent. It will kill both of you from the inside out, Christine said sternly. She then joined the billowing crowd in the hallway and headed to her next class. Adam stayed in the art room trying to figure out what he could do, and how he should interpret the information Christine gave him, or if it was even legitimate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO Hello, Christine, it s good to see you again. Um I have here a list of things that your job would require you to do. Can you do all of them? Christine looked over the list then nodded. Only one thing would be a problem, but she was used to it by now and easily overcame it. She was quickly hired and worked throughout the afternoon. Around the middle of her shift, Adam came into the store and walked past her. He then stopped, looked at her a minute, then waved. She waved back then got back to work.  
Christine! Phone call! her boss called. She picked up the receiver to hear sounds from her mother s church.  
Hun, where are you? Service is about to start, she whispered.  
I m not going anymore. I have a job now, Mother, Christine said sternly. It s my first day and you re already trying to ruin it for me. If you d listen to me, then you would know already. Now go, she hissed. She hung up the phone and got back to work, but Adam had heard everything.  
So, religion? he asked. Christine nodded.  
It s not me at all, but she seems to think it is. I just told her off, but thanks to her religion, she won t touch me. Dad will have to do it, and he ll explain to me how fragile she is and how I should be more understanding and blah, blah, blah. I ll make a face at him when he leaves, he ll say you know I saw that, right? Then, we ll both laugh and do our special handshake, then he ll walk downstairs and start reading Popular Mechanics by candlelight until Mom demands that all the lights in the house go off. Then he ll blow out his candles, turn off all the lights, and sit on the balcony in the attic. He ll eventually wander into the spare bedroom, sleep in there, and Mom will complain to him in the morning that he did it again . My house is an endless cycle, Adam. If it goes around, it won t come back, Christine explained monotonously. Now, work calls. Jane starts back tomorrow, Adam whispered. I m sticking with you in chem., but how do I face her? I need your help. My shift gets off in an hour. Go into the library across the street and wait for me in the study section. Here, take this notebook and edit it for me, unless you d rather fiddle with your thumbs, Christine smiled. He shook his head and accepted the notebook. He left the store after paying for his candy bar, then Christine got back to work. It went by quickly, and soon she was sitting with Adam explaining to him what he should do, and she wanted to help.  
How are you going to help? I m psychic, remember? I want to help you find pieces with a certain connection. Do you want her to be your friend again? You still haven t answered this for me. I m not sure, Adam whispered.  
You re hurting again, Adam. Give yourself time. Maybe she ll see some sort of light before you do, then your work is simple. Currently, her force of guidance is very quiet. They only give her direction, like a compass. I want to give you a coordinate, like one of those new GPS navigation systems. I want you to know what you want that way I can guide you to where you need to be. If you re not ready to reconcile, then avoid her at all costs. In chemistry, stick with me. I ll be like your special agent or something. She ll see me as her equal because of her brother, and I ll use mental blackmail to get her if she wants to go after you. I am here to protect you because I know and see exactly what you need. Currently I need to get home. I m not done editing yet, but you can have it back if you want to finish it. No, I think you need that more than I do. Keep it, forever, Christine smiled. Adam nodded and walked out of the library. Christine went into the chapter book section and chose three stories from authors known to chill. She got a library card and checked them out, then went home. Dinner was silent, dessert was deserted, and her father came into her room just as she prepared for bed. He gave his same lecture, and just as explained, everything went as plan. When he left, Christine listen for the flick of his lighter. Sure enough, five minutes later she heard it. Then, she went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE Christine! Wait up! Adam called. Christine was walking to school, and Adam wanted to talk with her about her story. Hey, can we talk about your notebook? Sure. Find something you like? Yeah, but where did you get the characters from? he asked. Christine began climbing the steps in her wheelchair. Adam and a few others watched in amazement. Christine then turned and began rolling away, so Adam ran to follow her, nearly falling, causing some jocks to laugh.  
I want to see you trip! Christine hissed at them, helping him into the area her locker was in. Characters are very dynamic beings in my story, and in my mind, they re more important than the plot and the setting. Many times, I ll have overdeveloped characters and underdeveloped scenery or time. That story has an overdeveloped cast in an underdeveloped world, making the whole thing about the characters. Where they come from that s hard to explain. I want to know, he whispered sternly. Christine shut her locker and began rolling towards homeroom.  
Well, I ll write their bios for you and in there I will place clues to remind you. Also, I want to warn you. Jane is going to be searching for you everywhere, so change your course. The art room is a good cover for lunch, and I ll meet you there after chemistry. Should she follow you, go into the room next door. It is empty and has hiding places. How do you know? he asked. Christine smiled.  
I had to take pre-exams there to make sure I was up high enough to go into regular classes, and continue on my advanced path. It s also where I go to write in creative writing, since noise distracts me. Well, there s the bell. Hurry before she finds you, Christine smiled. Adam nodded and ran up the hallway, nearly running into Joan as he turned into homeroom. Neither spoke to each other, and the day began normally.  
In chemistry, it was a different story. Grace already informed Joan of the new seating situation, and she was ready to confront him while he was there. Lucky for Adam, Christine required his assistance. A corrosive material was being used and he was going to help her put plastic over her wheelchair. He was gone the first part of class while Christine sat in his seat writing. When the lab began, he helped her get back into her wheelchair, shocking Joan.  
You didn t tell me that! Joan whispered.  
Hey, you didn t ask. Besides, she seems comfortable with the situation, much like Kevin. By the way, she snapped at some cheerleaders today. She s my kind of chick, that girl, so I wouldn t mess with Adam near her. That s why she snapped at them, Grace grinned, getting supplies. Joan grunted loudly, causing Luke to turn around.  
I thought you would be mad, Luke grinned. Joan threw a paper ball at him, getting it stuck on top of his glasses and behind his glasses. The only word that could be seen written on the paper was loser and it appeared to be directly above his eyes. People laughed, and Luke threw it back, nearly causing a lab accident and getting himself detention.  
Anything for me to do today? Adam asked.  
Stay cool, she whispered. I heard them talking, and she s not going to bother you in here. Just keep quiet. I want to hear every word they re saying. So, Joan, after you finish getting your ear talked off by bubble head over there, what are you going to do about Adam? Got anything planned? Not right now, she whispered.  
You did destroy his first good piece. He s probably livid with you. He won t speak to anyone, except the new kid. It s a bit odd, don t you think? They re probably both planning against me. He doesn t even want to listen to why I did it. Joan, you demolished his soul, obliterated his happiness, and just you put his ass in limbo, okay? Now, start mixing. You aren t going to sit here all day and do nothing. Fine, Joan groaned, putting on her goggles and mixing the chemicals. Christine looked to Adam, who was doing the same.  
Grace understands why she shouldn t talk to you, but nothing yet. She s busy doing whatever you re doing. What step are you on? Seven, he replied. He was about to say more but Christine stopped him so that she could hear Joan and Grace.  
I still want to talk to him though, Joan sighed.  
Then talked to Miss Fire over there at lunch. I didn t see her yesterday, but it was her first day. She s probably hiding to avoid the mindless crowd, Grace smirked, throwing down her pen and looking right at Joan. You need to give it time, though. Don t reopen wounds until you re ready to fix them. Currently, you re thinking about yourself, and that ll get you nowhere with him. He s sensitive, needs coaxing, but throwing yourself in front of the train won t help anyone but yourself. You re right, but I wish there was something I could do! I feel terrible! You shouldn t have done what you did. I know you re trying to keep him in this barren wasteland, but impulse destruction helps no one but Price. You are aware that you helped Satan with that move, correct? Price is Lucifer, using his little minions to destroy us! Grace exclaimed, pounding her fist on the desk.  
Miss Polk, try using those emotions with the experiment, the teacher smiled. As soon as she turned away, Grace scoffed.  
Listen to me, Joan; don t mess with him yet. Wait it out, talk to his body guard, whatever, just wait, Grace advised. The two then got back to speaking of the experiment. Christine told Adam that he was home free, but she would have to put herself in a position to be spoken to. So, you re eating lunch today? he asked. Christine nodded and sighed. Did you finish editing that one? she asked. He nodded and she traded notebooks with him. This has another story you ll like and an author s note about how the characters developed. Hopefully you ll see why now, but you might not like everything. Why not? Read the notebook from front to back and you ll understand, Christine said sternly. He nodded and the two began finishing the experiment. While Adam did this, Christine worked on finishing the lab notes, and when the bell rang it was easy to leave. Adam went to the art room, but Christine ventured to a small table in the corner. She put herself into the corner and looked over the space. Grace and Joan soon walked into the room. Grace gestured slightly in Christine s direction, and Joan made a beeline towards her. Christine was already writing and eating by this point, but she was ready to deal with Joan.  
I need to talk to Adam, she said sternly.  
He s not ready, Christine whispered. I m trying to tell him of your pain, but his pain is getting into the way. Both of you are very selfish, you know. God? Joan asked.  
Who? Wait , never mind. How long will it take? It requires an effort from both sides, meaning you ll have to work too. Both of you have created wounds that need to be healed slowly, but trying to move quickly will only worsen the wounds. I recommend putting pen to paper and getting your point across, or music. You like music, I can tell. Adam will probably use his skills, and I will use mine. Find yours and you ll both be able to heal each other in a more personal matter. Words aren t always the best army, Christine smiled.  
Okay, who are you? Joan asked sternly.  
Christine Williams. I just moved to Arcadia last month, Christine nodded. I know who you think I am, but I m not. I was wondering who was speaking to you. They aren t as good as me, I feel, but I myself have never been religious. Now, if you ll excuse me, I have to get to class. Christine put away her things and wheeled away from the table. She found Adam s locker and put a note inside. MEET ME AT MY JOB. I HAVE NEWS and they went through the rest of the day without seeing anyone special.  
At work, Adam was waiting for her. He had a sketchbook with him that looked familiar to Christine, because it was hers. She accepted it in thanks, and then gave him a notebook. She rewrote the conversation for him and gave him her phone number. She had a cell phone now, and her mother had no idea. The only thing her mother did know was where she worked, and she showed up on her way to church.  
I need to speak with you about this arrangement we have going on. I don t mind you working, but missing church is not something I approve of, she said sternly. Christine sighed and got back to her job of stocking the shelves. She was using a home-made set of grabbers (a metal object used to grab things) to place cans of baby formula on the top shelf. Her mother grabbed the cans and did it herself. You re coming with me. No! Christine said sternly. I do not want to, okay Mom? I know exactly why this happened to me, and I m okay with it! Do you think just because you kiss God s ass he ll take back anything bad that ever happened to you? No! There are billions of people on this planet, and thousands of them are dying due to unpleasant circumstances. Those are the ones who can kiss God s ass. I survived, okay Mom? I m perfectly fine, and I m perfectly fine without church! Christine said sternly, wheeling towards the front to continue her job. Her mother grabbed her chair.  
Just because you re okay doesn t mean I am! she cried, tears pouring off her face.  
Then a new method must be in order. Go to church, but stop trying to make me go. If I wanted to be close with God, we d be singing to the radio together by now, but we re not. Just because you re not okay with that doesn t mean that I m not. Now go! And stop interrupting my work! Her mother left brokenhearted, but Christine was happy to finally have her thoughts off her chest. She finished her job by seven and wheeled home to find a note on the door. Her father had moved out, and she was determined to go with him. She took the bus to his house with a backpack full of her things. His apartment was tiny and almost inaccessible to her, but she found a way there. Once inside, her father explained why he left, and she nodded in agreement. She also gave him another offer.  
Go home before she comes back, and I ll help you find some place better, for the both of us, she offered. He shook his head.  
I can t take your money. Besides, my lease lasts six months, he whispered.  
Which gives us six months to find a place for the two of us! Dad, she keeps interrupting me at work, trying to push me into church, but I m not going, and I m tired of it. She acts like I died, Dad, and I hate being subjected to her empty stares and nonstop religion and reading books about death and dying. I am tired of being around that! I want to be with you because you understand! How do I understand? he asked.  
I when I was in the crash, I got the head injury, remember? Well, I m psychic now. I saw what happened to you in my dream. I know what you went through to walk again. It was before you met Mom, wasn t it? You never told her, Christine replied. He sighed and put down his head.  
I was hoping you would never know, but yes, I was hurt playing football in high school. They retired my number when I got hurt, so your mother thinks I m a big star, big enough to get bigger than the team itself. I played again, but it was a lower league than she thought. She never knew, and I vowed never to tell you, but I guess the world wanted you to know about your old man, he smiled. We do have something in common, and I think we should tell your mom about it, but honey, I can t take you away from her. She ll fight me tooth and nail, and I just can t hurt her again. I m only leaving because she gave me the option. She knows I m here, and she knows about our divorce hearings next month to finalize custody agreements. She s under the impression that she ll have to seventy-five percent of the time, and I ll have you the rest. Dad! Why didn t you both speak to me before you decided that? Christine cried.  
Because it shouldn t be up to you. You aren t completely grown, Christine, and you need to remember that. If you walk out on us now, you ll be in a world of hurt, and it s the only way she could keep the house. If I show that she s fit without investigation, then she can stay in the home and keep seeing you. She has mental problems, Christine, and the state doesn t know about them. We ve been illegally receiving pills for years to keep her under control, and that s why she s so unbelievable right now, but honey, please, just stick to our plan. What if I can t do that? Christina asked. What if I want to get away? Then you ve still got three years. You re only fifteen years old! You ve been through enough with the accident, and now you re willing to put yourself into more danger? Your doctors told you that even school could injure your back further, but we let you go because you refused to let it stop you, and now you re willing to go into the world before you re ready to avoid us? Start thinking with your mind, Christine! There s too much time left in your life for you to throw it away right now! But, it s my decision, no matter what I decide. I m staying here with you tonight, and tomorrow too, but in the end, if it comes to me only being able to be here twenty-five percent of the time, it might become zero. I can t deal with her anymore, Dad, and I don t think I can do it alone. I ll find my own place with the money I make. It s good for a first job, seven an hour for four hours, on weekends I ll get eight for however many. I can keep it with school, and I might buy my first apartment with it. You re fifteen! It doesn t work like that! Then help me, Christine whispered sternly. Don t make me have to fight between my parents. Fifty-fifty down the middle, or I will object. Okay? I ll see what I can do, he whispered. Christine nodded and wheeled around the apartment with him. That night, they slept in the only bedroom they had, and in the morning she went to school to find out that she was the newest school celebrity, thanks to what she did. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR A notice went out at nine in the morning for a fugitive. Christine excused herself from class for her hourly bathroom use, since she couldn t feel if she had to go or not. Instead of going, she went to Mr. Price and asked to speak with him about the fugitive. They let her into his office and she explained that he was disguised as a janitor and was hidden in the basement s storage closet. A team of policemen went to the basement, and the fugitive was found. Christine was labeled a hero, and word spread fast. By the time chemistry arrived, Adam was ready to talk to her about it.  
So you used your abilities? he asked. She nodded. Dude, that is so cool. Williams! another boy called from the hallway. She waved to him then got out a sketchbook. It was the one Adam gave her yesterday.  
You did this one, she pointed. He nodded. It s good. You need to expand your artistic abilities to create a sculpture of this. No. I don t want to, he said sternly. She looked to him carefully.  
So, you want things to stay like this? I m working hard for you, as you read, so what are you going to do? I know someone who can help you. Now, when you speak to him, he will have no idea what s going on or why you re there, so give him this note. It will make everything legit and you ll be able to learn from the best in Arcadia. Price? How is he the right one? Adam asked. Christine smiled.  
Use the note, she whispered. Class then started and she began writing again. After the lecture, the class had a test, and Christine put her mental perception to work. When she finished she began writing again, which is how she was caught. The teacher brought her into her office to speak with her.  
So, you never did pay attention in my class? You wrote the entire time? Christine, I m very disappointed in you. This is an advanced placement class, meaning there is a huge test at the end of the year based on your knowledge. Wasting your learning time like this is unacceptable. I ll have to confiscate your notebooks while you re in my class. I ll make a deal with you, Christine smiled. If I make perfect grades on that test in your completed stack, then you ll let me keep writing, and when I say perfect, I mean even mathematical errors. Is it a deal? No one ever does that! I ll make that bet with you! she nodded, shaking Christine s hand. She found her test in the stack. As the pen went from number to number Christine s smile grew wider and wider. She checked her notes for the back page, which were calculations. Every problem was done in class, out loud, meaning that Christine didn t miss a mark. So, perfect, right? Christine asked. The teacher looked up to her, pale.  
What did you use? You had to have used something, she whispered.  
Mental ability, Christine smiled. After my car accident, I was able to remember everything I heard and use it as my notes. I perfected my method, so now most teachers have no idea and they think I m an amazing overachiever, when in fact I am relying on a gift. Without it, I have a C-average. So, may I keep writing in your class? You won the challenge. Now hurry on to lunch, she nodded. Christine nodded back and went to Adam s spot, but he wasn t there. When she was going to her next class she found a note in her locker from Adam. YOU WERE RIGHT. PRICE IS GOING TO TEACH ME GLASS BLOWING THIS SATURDAY. THANKS.  
Christine found Adam that afternoon before she went to work. He was sketching on school grounds while everyone else went home. Christine wheeled to him and threw the note onto the page when he wasn t making a line. He looked up and grinned.  
I think everything will work out, he whispered. She shrugged.  
I only delve into the past. You d be surprised what you learn about people, and how they ve overcome it. Have you gone into your family s past? he asked. Christine had forty-five minutes today and got out of chair to lie on the ground in front of him.  
A little. I found out that my dad got a horrible injury from playing football. Without a lot of help, he wouldn t be able to walk today. He never told Mom, and I think that s why he s coping better with the accident. They re getting a divorce, she whispered.  
Really? That s terrible. I ve been waiting on it, to tell you the truth. Mom is too religious now days. All she cares about is church, and she wants all of us there. Dad stopped going to take care of me in the beginning, but then he just stopped. I was never a fan in the first place, so work is my out. Currently, they ll have to go to trial for custody of me, but otherwise it will finish soon. Who do you want to stay with? My dad, Christine whispered. Mom is just a total nutcase about the accident, and I don t like it. I can t stand it, really. I want to stay in my house, but I just can t deal with it anymore. Dad says she has an underlying mental condition that she hasn t reported to the state. She gets pills to manage it, but otherwise she isn t capable of having a child in her care. If the state discovers this, or if things look unusual, I could be without her forever. Dad doesn t want that, so he s going to go fifty-fifty, but we ll see. Have you put any extra thought to this, like how it will affect you? It will affect me in more ways than I want if it goes one way, but currently we re dealing with it. Most of this surrounds the accident, I just know it. Dad coped really well, but Mom didn t. I remember being in and out of consciousness and Dad being there by my side every time I woke up, but Mom was never there, and she was rarely there when I woke up completely. Dad told me she worked, but she can t keep a job more than two or three weeks. The longest she had one was four months, and that s because they needed probable cause to fire her. They ve lied to me, but I can t go into their dark secrets with my abilities. I ve only told Dad about them because Mom s all religious now and would probably try to will them away with voodoo or something, Christine grinned. Adam laughed. What about your problems? Are you sure you can solve you half? We ll see. Jane has to work on her half too. It ll be hard to forget what she did, but I m willing to forgive her. That s what I want, just to pull you back together. I think this should become something you two don t talk about, Christine whispered. Adam nodded as Christine s phone rang. It was her boss calling her in early. Well, come by at the end of my shift if you want to talk to me. I m spending the night with my dad again, but I ll be with Mom this weekend. Where s your dad stay? I can show you later. Meet me for slushies, I guess. I get store credits for working so hard, Christine smiled. Adam nodded to the arrangement and watched her get back into her chair. He waved as she wheeled away quickly to the store.  
When she got there, it was business as usual. Stocking was backing up again, so Christine spent three hours doing that. She spotted Adam and the two were about to leave when a masked man came into the store. Christine and Adam his where the cameras wouldn t show them: in a family restroom. Christine locked the door and looked around. What about the police? Adam asked quietly. Christine pointed to her phone and shook her head.  
Its sound is on right now. It ll bring attention to us. It ll be over , she whispered, her words being cut off by a bullet shot. The two went into the stall and locked the door. Adam looked at his watch as he heard the gunman walking around outside. A shot fired and the door banged. Christine then had a quick thought. Pick me up and put the chair on the toilet. Then get on the back and hold me up, she whispered. He nodded and did what she said, even sitting on the back and holding her there. She grabbed his forearms as the door opened with another shot. The gunman looked under the stall but only saw the toilet. He left and walked outside.  
Where the hell is she? I know that bitch who ratted on my friend is in here somewhere. WHERE IS SHE? the gunman bellowed, sending another shot into the ceiling. He was looking for Christine.  
She s not here! Honest! She left a few minutes ago, the end of her shift! Christine s boss explained quickly.  
We would have seen her! the gunman screamed. Suddenly sirens were in the distance. The gunman grunted loudly, then shot the boss and ran. Christine told Adam to push her backwards. Her chair his to floor and she pun towards the door. When she got to her boss, he was dead and the police were holding the gunman in custody. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE Christine Williams, a local high school student, has an amazing day to tell us about. At school this morning, she produced the tip that helped to find a fugitive on school campus. This afternoon, the man s accomplice staked out her workplace trying to find her. She hid in a bathroom while the tragic event occurred, an event that killed her boss of only a few days, Richard Cooper. Interviews with Christine, a car crash survive who is also a paraplegic, are being postponed due to the tragedy. We will have more on her on tomorrow s edition, a reported said. Joan flicked off the television.  
I can t believe you survived a robbery, she whispered.  
Tough bit- Luke began, but Helen put up her hand.  
I wish we could help you get home, but this is the custody that was available. Another suspect is being taken in right now, Helen explained. Christine shrugged and looked to Adam. He hadn t said a word, and Joan refused to look at him. As for you, Mr. Rove, you can leave as soon as we get the all-clear. Say something, dude, Kevin grinned, putting his hand on his shoulder. Adam shook it off as Kevin wheeled to Christine. Nice to meet another survivor. How did your parents hold up? Mom s a religious nutcase and Dad s moving out, Christine replied. You ve got it better, but I like my situation too. Now, if only the court will agree. So your parents are getting a divorce? Joan asked. Christine nodded.  
This might bring them closer, but I doubt it. Mom is going to go even more religious, might even let Dad stay the night if he wants, then they re split again. They re both still there for me in their own way. Mom thinks I should join the congregation of religious nuts, but I m good right now. I have morals, and that s enough for me. Maybe she feels comforted by it. Did she grow up religious? Helen asked. Christine shrugged.  
She doesn t talk to me like she used to, and I can t remember. Some of my memory was more or less erased when the accident occurred. I gained memory space though, and ability, but some of those memories won t come back. So, what kind of accident was it? Kevin asked.  
Car versus dump truck, she replied. Adam s mouth fell open. Now you know why it s a little different. I was coming home with a friend of mine. Apparently, I was the only survivor in the whole car. Lucky for me, I can t remember that part. I d pray for them if I was religious, though. I heard their dad sacrificed himself for his daughter, but it was too late for her too. Wow, Luke whispered.  
How did you survive? Helen asked. Christine shrugged and looked to her watch.  
Can I use your bathroom? she asked. Everyone nodded and Kevin showed her how to work the lift. Joan followed them, then directed her to the bathroom. When Christine got out, she led her to her room.  
I need help on what to do, Joan whispered. Christine smiled.  
Use your abilities. Don t worry, he isn t ready yet either. He ll be ready next week, though, so have whatever it is ready. Currently, your mother mentioned an inflatable mattress for the two of us. He and I are quite tired. Sure, Joan whispered, helping her back downstairs. She helped her mom inflate the bed, then the two lay down. Helen, Luke, and Joan went to bed first, but Kevin stayed behind.  
What kind of extra abilities did you get? he asked.  
I m psychic, she whispered. I know certain things about people, usually from their past. I block it for some, like my mom, but others, I just let it through, just to get to know them better. The future is a little misty for me, since I know what you re wanting from me. Whatever she told you, I ll second it, now that I understand how the psychic system works, Christine smiled. Kevin nodded and went upstairs. Adam lay down beside Christine who covered up and looked to the ceiling. This is a nice house. Yeah, we used to work here. She never wanted to hang out, but I felt like we were. Doing homework? Christine asked. He nodded. Well, she s working towards what I asked her, and I think everything will be fine. But, if things don t work out, I m here. If the robbers don t get you, he smiled. She nodded and grabbed a sketchbook from her bag. Now, if you ll excuse me, she whispered. He nodded and laid all the way down, working himself towards sleep. He ended up watching her sketch. A set of colored pencils were in the book and she used them to create intricate designs of color and shapes, and she even worked in more realistic items. Though she used color, the last thing she drew was in black. She drew a crescent moon with a heart beside it, outlined it in red, then closed her eyes and placed the book beside her. Adam watched as she quickly fell asleep, but her sleep was restless. He knew she was dreaming about the accident, that she remembered everything. He felt pain for her, but soon sleep was calling him too. Both only dreamed nightmares. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

For the investigation and safety issues, both Adam and Christine stayed with Helen at the Girardi house. The two played board games, and called their fathers. Christine's mother was at the church, praying and fasting for her troubles to disappear. Christine was becoming bored with her mother's decision to pray for her all the time, but she knew there was nothing she could do, so she remained quiet.

Christine and Adam were interviewed about the robbery separately, and the proper charges were being filed in the death of Christine's boss. She also learned that the family would be buying back to store, and that her job was terminated.

"I'm sorry about that," Adam whispered when he heard. She shrugged.

"I'll find another job sooner or later. I was surprised to even have that job with me being young and all," Christine smiled, accepting a drink of water from Helen after her interview, which took an hour longer than Adam's.

"How old are you?" Helen asked.

"I'm fifteen," she replied.

"Then how are you in my grade?" Adam asked.

"Remember my amazing learning ability? Well, I used to take exams and propel myself forward in grades. Not only am I in your grade, I'll walk with you, but I'll either have to start college right away and have those count as high school credits or stay in high school an extra year."

"I was wondering how you would balance it out. Any plans on college?" Helen asked.

"The schools will find me, particularly when they learn that I have to go to finish high school. I've already got two scholarships waiting, one for income and another for grades, but there are more for being a paraplegic, a smart paraplegic, and a great writer," Christine smiled. Helen nodded as a knock sounded at the door. She sighed and answered it. It was Christine's mother.

"Christine, I have come to bring you home," she smiled.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered. "Listen, I'm staying here until Adam can leave."

"I want you to come with me now," she said sternly. The two went into the utility room and shut the door.

"So we can go to church?" Christine asked. Her mother paused, but nodded. "Mom, I'm not going! Listen, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I'm not going to church with you!"

"Then go to another church. You need it, Christine!"

"No, I don't need it and I don't want it either! Mom, the sooner you understand this, the easier it's going to be to get along with me."

"I'm your mother, though," she whispered. Christine sighed.

"But you aren't the same mother. What happened to you? We used to talk and communicate, and we'd do so many things together, but now all you want to do with me is…pray and worship. That's not the relationship I want," Christine said sternly.

"But we can't do some of those things anymore," she whispered. Christine sighed.

"Mom, a wheelchair is not a death sign. I am perfectly healthy. We can go shopping. You can help me try on the clothes. We can go to the park. You can jog, and I can roll, and…we can talk, can't we? Mom, just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I'm not here. I am here, and it hurts when you act like I can't do anything anymore. I got a job, didn't I?"

"And look what that got you! You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't," Christine said softly. "Mom, near-death is a crazy label, but near-death doesn't mean I cease to exist the way I did before. I'm the same person, just more careful, and the chair has nothing to do with anything. Can you ease up on everything? It's driving me crazy!"

"Sure. Stay here until what's-his-name can leave, then come home," she smiled. They hugged then Christine's mother left.

"Better?" Adam asked.

"Much," Christine replied. Helen walked out of her office.

"Um, a unit is watching the house, but I have to get down to the school. Apparently a new sickness has started and I have to be there. Um…call me whenever you get hungry, or just find something."

"We will," Christine nodded. Her and Adam then went into the living room and turned on the television. Certain channels were blocked, but they could still watch an artist. It was a documentary on blown glass, and Adam was fascinated by the colors.

"I'm so making one of those for Jane," he smiled. "I'll have to call you-know-who tonight."

"I won't let you forget," Christine smiled. She then pulled out her notebook. "I have an idea to work on, so I'll be at the kitchen table."

"Sure," Adam whispered.

About two hours later, Adam walked into the room to find Christine writing furiously. She was using a different pen than before, and she was in a second book. Adam was shocked, but walked away slowly. After another hour, the phone rang. His father wanted him home soon, but they still couldn't leave, so his father just hung up. Christine was still writing.

When Luke and Joan got home, Christine was reading over her work without paying attention to anyone. Adam was sitting on a back patio so that he wouldn't have to talk to Joan. Christine finally finished and looked up. Luke was eating an apple in front of her, chewing slowly like a cow. Joan was eyeing her from across the room with a play in hand. Her newest challenge was to be in _Romeo and Juliet_, but she wasn't having much luck with the old English.

"Am I that interesting?" Christine asked. Luke shrugged and threw his core into the trash.

"You missed an awesome lab in chemistry. We made our own fireworks and tested them," Luke smiled. Joan scoffed.

"That was not the most awesome. Remember? Grace burnt her hand? She's going to be held overnight in the hospital, unless she breaks out," Joan whispered. "What, Luke? I heard that rumor about you liking her, by the way. You're even weirder than I thought."

"That coming from a sub defective from Jupiter? I don't think so," Luke said sternly. Christine left the two and joined Adam.

"I finished," she whispered, handing two full notebooks to him. "There's two because one's for Jane. It's a story to bring you both together, but…you have to read it in the same room, if she'll sit down. Just hold it right now and I'll be back."

Adam did as he was asked as Christine talked to Joan. Both sides agreed to sit in the living room and read the story. They sat down with Christine in between. Kevin called in the middle of the reading, but Luke was on phone duty. Helen returned home around this time with Chinese for dinner, but no one got off the couch. When they were finished, they looked to Christine in stunned silence.

"What character are you?" Joan asked.

"Guess," Christine smiled.

"You're the one who…hovers over the area watching everyone?"

"No, that's your mentor. Chose again."

"The cat in the background, with one eye and no legs on one side," Adam whispered with a croak. Christine nodded. "Why that character?"

"I am a broken observer who manages to overcome my being broken to observe the world around me, as is the cat. Remember the cat's story? Janet had a cat named Buttons, but Buttons was hit by a car. Her father did everything he could, and even took him to the vet. The vet said they would try, but Janet's father told them to just keep the cat, to make it easier on his family. Buttons survives and comes into the hands of Alexander, a young boy with big dreams for the little cat. When the two meet each other, it's because of Buttons, whose new name is Captain. Do you understand how the role of Buttons/Captain and my role is the same? Janet and Alexander met each other years before but were separated by Janet's father, who got a new job and forced the family to move. When they moved again, they just happened to come upon the same city Alexander moved to. I am here allowing the two of you to come together after a long period apart. It may not seem that long, but the distance created is great. Do you understand?"

"Your part of the story, but not our part of the story," Adam whispered.

"I don't quite get what you're saying," Christine whispered.

"You've tried to explain why, to both of us, but…how is that going to help?" Adam asked. Christine smiled and looked to the notebooks.

"Jane is going to learn more than just the lesson her mentor intended; she's going to learn about how you feel in life. I have foreseen something you both could not imagine. Jane creates a mix tape on vinyl with some help from Grace. She gives it to you, but in anger, you destroy it. Jane, you used songs that you might never get back, songs you personally created to convey your feelings to Adam. How would it make you feel if he destroyed it, burning the bridge between the two of you? Yes, I knew what you were thinking, by the way, but answer my question," Christine grinned, seeing Joan's pale face.

"I would feel terrible, particularly the work that I've done to prepare," Joan whispered sadly. She was beginning to cry.

"Adam, her emotions are outward, but yours are complex. How were you going to show your emotions? Tell her," Christine smiled.

"I was going to…let Price teach me how to make blown glass, then I was going to make you a humming bird with black and blue," he whispered. Joan started to cry harder than before.

"She already did this days ago, Adam. She hates what she did more than you hate November, but…the two of you need to come to an agreement. I stopped the projects because I saw what Adam did. It was going to create a rift deeper than the two of you know now. After reading this story, do you understand why you should come together?" Christine asked. Joan nodded, then Adam. "Adam, tell me."

"We'll never stop thinking about it if we don't," he whispered. "But…I…"

"Don't," Christine whispered. "The event is over, Adam, and you need to see the bigger repercussions she avoided by destroying that piece of artwork. You were going to drop out of school. I cannot tell you what you are going to do now that you are back on track, but if you would have remained a high school dropout, you would have killed yourself at age twenty because you stopped making money and couldn't understand why everyone hated you. You were tired of being distanced from your mother so you decided to join her, and by destroying that artwork, Jane saved your life. She created a new bridge to cross you back over to where you need to be. Now, I want you to comfort Jane because you killed her on the inside. She wanted everything to be okay, but your anger pushed her away. Forget your anger. She genuinely cared for you and your artwork, and by pushing her away and focusing on the artwork, you have stopped someone from caring for you in a visual way. You could have ruined your future again, and you can't keep doing that," Christine smiled. Adam stood and sat beside Jane.

"We'll replace it together, and…whenever I sell a piece, the money will go into an account. For college," Adam whispered. Christine smiled and started rolling to the door.

"Where are you going?" Helen asked.

"I'm needed back at home. Thank you though," Christine smiled.

_**Christine left our lives that day, but we'll never forget what she did for us. Jane and I remained friends throughout high school and into college, where I was admitted into an amazing art school. My raw talent is becoming something better, and now I am a great, thriving artist, all thanks to Christine.**_

_When God told me a prophet led Adam and me back together, I was shocked. I thought it was Him, but it was one of His people, one of the ones who does good on this earth by making themselves known to everyone. Word has it that she saved the lives and friendships of many in Arcadia, but I'm only taking God's work for it. I think I'm doing a good job, but no one can ever outdo Christine's work. You rock, Christine._

_*End*_

A/N: So, what do you think? Six chapters resolving the problems between Joan and Adam in my way since SyFy cut me off profane word I'm removing to keep this k+. Anyway, for my few fans who actually know my real name, I am Christine, and no, I am not a broken observer (I think) I am a simple Georgia girl with no life who has the time to write however many words this is in one afternoon. Keep that in mind when you catch typos, though I still want to know about them. Now, for my other _Joan of Arcadia_ works: my first was "Joan and the Robbery," and my next one is "Interview: Joan of Arcadia", which is an interview answered from a fan of…a little bit? I haven't been watching long, but…the answers are there! So, as for this story, reviews are accepted, along with Flames, but when you Flame me about my messing up the plot line, remember that the point of some fanfics are to create your own plot line, so bug off. Now, to other fanfics in case some of them are better than mine

*End Again*


End file.
